As You Wish
by blytherosetaylor
Summary: Annabeth makes mistake early in life. The mistake? Dating Luke. Now he's taking control of her life. Annabeth can't help but hope that someone will rescue her from Luke's wrath, that someone will come along and she will be able to depend on them for the rest of her life. That someone? Percy. He gave Annabeth a promise ring when they were 12, promising to be friends forever. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this story is going to be mostly in Annabeth's POV (unless I say otherwise) :) I'm only going to continue it if I get more than 10 follows :P so... enjoy :D and please, review if you like it; it makes my day!**

* * *

**~Chapter 1~**

I walk into school, leaning against my locker. My hand instinctively touches the ring on my right hand; a promise ring. A promise for a future, to be friends forever. I quickly do my locker combination, the lock clicking open. A rough hand covers my eyes, speaking while they do so.

"Guess who?" I smile, closing my eyes briefly. I turn slowly to face him. To face Luke. His eyes light up as we smile at each other. He takes in what I'm wearing; a light grey tank top with dark denim short shorts. The top may be a bit lower than to my liking, and the shorts a bit too short, but Luke had made it clear that if I wanted to be his girlfriend, there were certain criteria I had to follow.

"Luke," I look down at my outfit, then look up and smile wider, but it feels fake. I can tell the smile doesn't reach my eyes, but Luke doesn't notice; he's too busy looking at the small amount of cleavage my singlet shows and the amount of skin showing on my long legs. I don't like the feeling, but I couldn't help it; if this is what I have to do to be with Luke, so be it. I liked it at first: being the center of attention, having him look at me the way he does, but now I can see the true meaning in his eyes; he doesn't care one bit about me, just my body. But I can't stand up to him, or any of his friends; that would mean getting hurt again.

"Hey Annie," I flinch at the name, but not enough for him to care, "are you ready for our date tonight?" Of course, how could I have forgotten? He had been pestering about the date we were going on for weeks now. As if I could forget; he had forced me into it, to show that we were, and I quote, 'sill in love.' I don't know who my 'love' is, but it's not Luke. I'm assuming that as soon as my future partner and I meet, I'll know.

"Of course I am. How could I ever forget?" I answer smoothly, avoiding his steady gaze as I search the hallways. There he is, with his trademark black hair. I look back at Luke quickly, before his striking sea green eyes can transport me to another world of dreams.

Luke smiles and kisses me passionately. I break away from it, and I see fury flash in his eyes. No-one, and I mean _no-one_ ever breaks away from Luke's kisses first. He has to be the one to do it. It's part of his criteria; he always makes the first move, he always decides how many bases you hit, and he always has to be the one who breaks up with the girl, not vice-versa. That is what's preventing me from breaking up with him, breaking free from the control he has over my life. He might seem nice on the outside, but the inside is completely the opposite.

In all my life, I have always had something influencing me in a way I don't like. First it was my Step-mom. Then, when I entered high school, she stopped interfering. I had liked the independence at first, but with time, it grew old. I've been going out with Luke for one and a half years now, and during that time, he cheated on me several times, made out with other girls, had many friends-with-benefits deals. I might not like to admit it, but he changed me in ways I will never be able to forgive him for. I might be able to be fixed, but it will take time and effort. I know I'm not capable of doing it myself. I need someone to help me; someone who won't cheat, who won't have the look of lust in his eyes whenever he looks at me or any other girl with a lot of skin showing. I need someone to hold me fast, and to support me, not to break me into tiny pieces. When I find that someone, I know my journey will be complete, and I know that I will be happy. I will have found someone who I can depend on, someone who I will want to spend the rest of my life with, not someone who wants me only for my body, then brushes me away the second it gets too awkward or intimate for him.

Luke breaks my train of thoughts; and it's probably a good thing too, because my thoughts can get very intense at times; sometimes it's almost too much to deal with. He speaks, the anger evident in his voice, "Annie..." the tone he uses scares me, and I shrink back into my locker. He's surrounding me; my body is being squeezed in between my locker and his body, and his eyes are cold with hatred. I try not to flinch. "You know the rules." And with that, he's gone; white-blonde hair disappearing into the sea of people. I see some bright green eyes looking at me carefully, watching what I'm going to do next. My stomach flips. I breathe in deeply, then out again to calm me down. It seems to work, if only a little. I turn back to my locker and grab my books for Period 1: English. Fantastic. The one period I have none of my friends in. Although, you have to work hard in English, and it doesn't really make a difference because Percy's in my class, so I can keep an eye on him once I've finished my work.

o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o

English was over, at last. We have four periods a day, 80 minutes each, which is longer than most schools, so it's horrible. But it was lunch now, so I could finally take a break. Before I could escape his wrath, Luke walked arrogantly up to me, trying to catch my mouth in a kiss, but just before our lips touched, I turned my cheek to the side so he kissed my cheek instead. He ignored it, unlike this morning, but latched his fingers around my wrist and dragged me to his table of idiots. I rubbed my wrist, already feeling the bruise that was forming.

"Hey! It's Annie!" The table of idiots greet me, obviously drunk. I smile tentatively at them. Luke beams at me, his eyes wondering downwards again. He pulls me towards him and holds my head tight as he kisses me, his lips moving against mine. It doesn't seem right; the butterflies I used to get in my stomach when he first kissed me were long gone, replaced by a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach. I tried to pull away from him, but his hands were on the back of my head, pushing me towards him. I could see his friends almost drooling at me; they obviously thought we were in love, and were wishing they could be in Luke's place. Never again will I make such a mistake that will change me so much. That will ruin my life.

* * *

**Soo... what did you think? PLEASE REVIEW! I'm only continuing if I get 10 or more follows, so please follow it too! I hope you enjoyed it!**

**~Blythe Taylor~**


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING: This chapter has mature themes (drinking and sexual references). The sexual stuff is right at the end, so don't read if you don't want to. This chapter turned out a lot more mature than I originally intended, so I ended up cuttin it down a bit, so I hope it's not too descriptive for you guys.**

**~Chapter 2~**

I put on my dress; a short, royal blue strapless dress. It's made out of chiffon, and has a sweetheart neckline which shows off my unwanted cleavage. I also wear a thin silver belt for decoration around my waist, some short, silver heels with crisscrossing straps along the top of my foot, and my most recent birthday present from Luke (which, incidentally, his parents paid for); an expensive silver necklace with a silver pendant 'A' embedded with diamonds. Although it's pretty, I _hate_ it, just like anything else of Luke's. But I know it will anger him if I don't wear it. Yes, tonight's the date with Luke. Hooray.

A ring from the doorbell interrupts my thoughts; I always analyse things and think things over _way_ too much, probably because of my ADHD (don't tell anyone about that; Luke would kill me). Anyway, I trudge down the stairs, being careful to not trip (trust me, it's happened before). I open the door slowly, and I see Luke. He's looking particularly handsome for tonight's date; not that I care about that anymore, although I did at first.

"Hey Annie," He greets me, with his stupid grin in place (which I hate to admit once made me melt), as he takes my head with his hands and draws me into a kiss. I try not to gag.

I leave the kiss for a second longer, then pull away, slightly out of breath, "Come on, we should get going. Don't wanna miss our reservation." Of course, Luke, having no respect whatsoever for me, arrived to pick me up twenty minutes late without bothering to explain why. I guess I'll have to leave it this time…

Luke and I go to his car. He doesn't bother opening the door for me, so I do it myself, sliding into the leather passenger seat. Luke doesn't even glance in my direction as he reverses out my driveway, and onto the street. It's about a 15 minute drive to the restaurant, so I'm gonna have _heaps_ of fun dealing with Luke.

Not.

We get caught up at heaps of red lights on the way. Ahem. I mean, we _should_ have got caught up at heaps of red lights on the way, but with Luke's reckless driving, he just sped through them all. I didn't even notice my tight hold on the edge of the seat until we had found a park and were getting out of the car to go into the restaurant.

Luke grabbed onto my hand as we entered the restaurant, smiling at me. Oops, I mean _fake_ smiling at me. I fake smile back at him, shooting him daggers with my eyes. He doesn't seem to notice. Stupid bastard.

As soon as we enter, one of their waitresses escorts us to our seats. The blonde bimbo is flirting with him without even trying to hide it. Not as though I care.

"What drinks would you like?" Kayla (that's what I called her; seems like a blonde-bimbo-ish name to me) asks us. I mean, asks Luke. She's completely ignoring me. Well, almost; she's glaring at me every so often between batting her eyelids at Luke.

Of course, Luke takes it in his stride, flirting right back at her, "I'll have a beer… if you don't mind sneaking it to me since I'm underage," he winks at her, and she's all over him.

"Of course," she whispers back flirtatiously.

"Annie will have one too," Luke says without looking at me, merely moving his hand to touch her upper thigh. I look away, completely disgusted. I didn't even want a beer! For God's sake, I was underage! Plus, I didn't want to think about the stupid things I do when I'm drunk. But I didn't have any choice. Kayla had already turned around to get our drinks, flipping her bleached blonde hair over her shoulder as she made her way to the drinks counter. Luke draws my attention to him by grabbing both of my hands in his so tightly I swear he's cutting off the circulation.

My eyes dart to his, and I pull my hands away, drumming my hands on the table. Unfortunately, I forgot to take off my ring… which Luke hates.

"God, why do you still wear that thing?" he whisper shouts through his fake smile. I shrug. Why do I still wear it? It's not as though I'm still friends with Percy… I mean, he gave it to me when I was twelve, for Christ's sake! But I still can't help but hold onto that one hope that our promise of friendship was real. I think that by getting rid of it, I will be admitting to myself that there's no hope at all, and without hope, I don't have a chance. And I'm rambling again, as I notice when I'm pulled out of my thoughts by Luke's fingernails digging into my hand; I still haven't answered his question.

"I don't know; I guess I just forgot about it," I lie through my teeth, but luckily Kayla distracts him by coming back with our drinks, so he forgets about the ring.

"Thanks baby," He whispers huskily to Kayla, taking the two drinks off her, placing one in front of me, and one in front of him. He picks it up, motioning for me to pick mine up to, and we clink our drinks together, taking a sip. Well, he takes a huge gulp, downing a third of his drink, and I take the smallest sip I can. He raises his eyebrows at me, his eyes telling me that if I don't take a bigger sip, he'll force me to. I quickly raise the glass to my lips and take three big gulps, forcing the burning liquid down my throat.

Kayla coughs for our attention; both Luke and I had forgotten she was there. "What meals would you like?" she asks us. Well, asks Luke.

"I'll have the steak with creamy mushroom sauce, and Annie will have a small garden salad," he orders for me, not bothering with what I want, but more making me stick to the diet he planned out for me. I mean, he couldn't have a fat girlfriend, could he?

Our dinner came soon enough, but I was hungry, and a small salad was definitely not enough for me. But I ate it without complaints, and ignored the empty feeling in my stomach. So instead of asking for more to eat, I did the most logical thing (well, it seemed like it was at the time); I drank the beer. By the time I had finished the glass, Luke had finished his beer and dinner as well, and we were both almost drunk; not quite though. But we were drunk enough to have more to drink.

Luke waved Kayla over, and requested another glass of beer each, which she brought to us quickly. We both finished them pretty quickly. We were really drunk by then, but there was nothing I could do about it now. I ended up having two more glasses of beer; Luke three more, before we both stumbled out the door; me giggling, and him kissing and nipping my neck, making me groan softly. He knew it was my weak spot from all of our make out sessions.

He quickly dragged me to his car, and both of us got in quickly before he captured my lips with his. Our lips moved against each other, and my hands moved up to run through his hair. Luke groaned, and pulled away, starting up the car. If I thought his driving was reckless before, this was ten times as bad. But I didn't' care about it at the time; for me, it was a thrill, and I could feel the adrenaline pumping through me.

Soon enough, we arrived at my house (Luke almost never let me go to his house) and we both made our way up to my bedroom, making out the whole time. I smiled into our kiss, and we shut the bedroom door, locking it.

We both make our way onto my bed, and I take his shirt off, running my hands down his torso. I can feel his muscles, and his abs. They're so smooth, they're really turning me on right now. I groan when his fingers pull at my dress, tugging it down, exposing my bare chest. When he saw that I wasn't wearing a bra, it was his turn to groan.

I lightly finger the waistband of his pants, and I can see a muscle twitch in his jaw as my fingers brush against his skin. I undo the fly, and slip them off. Luke quickly pulls off his boxers, then moves onto my underwear. He quickly pulls off my underwear, fingers brushing lightly against my skin, and I moan. I can see the satisfied look on his face. He pushes my body onto the bed, and lays on top of me, hips grinding against mine. I bite back a groan, and kiss him, sucking on his bottom lip.

And from that moment on, my memory is blank. I am one hundred per cent sure we had sex, and I regretted it every moment afterwards.

This mess just keeps getting worse and worse. I'm not sure how much more I can take.

**Hey guys! Omg, thank you SO much for all the reviews I got for the last chapter (20!) and I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner, I just got so caught up in life and study and everything, I completely forgot about this story. Anyway, enough with the excuses, I hope you enjoyed this and sorry if the you didn't agree with the sex scene… I just kinda wrote it, and that's how it turned out. If you want me to, I can always put a warning in the middle of the chapter so that you know if there's gonna be stuff you don't wanna read. Also, sorry if parts of it was a bit out of character (especially Luke). Anyways, please review! I love reading them!**

**~Blythe Taylor~**


End file.
